New Family
by XJ16
Summary: Airen is the last of his kind. He ends up being stuck with a group of space superheroes called the Guardians of the Galaxy. Follow him as he learns more about his dead mother, his godlike powers, and why the Mad titan Thanos is after him.


Chapter 1: Night Terrors

* * *

_-Planet Zenvolla-_

_My aunt quickly grabbed my hand bringing me into a closet of her room which rather was large. There's no way Thanos could get into here. He's not that powerful is he? "Don't not say a word. No matter what you see, or what you hear. Don't not say anything.", She warned._

_She closed the closet door. I watched intently as someone bursts through the door. There stood Thanos, blood stained his armor and, his facial expression shook me to the core._

_"Where is he Atlas?", Thanos asked. "I won't let you take him! He doesn't belong to you.", My aunt retorted._

_"The child belongs to me. I've already killed most of your people. Unless you really want me to not kill him, then you would give him to me right now.", Thanos warned with a tone of seriousness._

_"Never you bastard!!!", She shouted before picking up a sharp knife and sprinting towards Thanos. He reeled his left arm back and backhanded with a force that made her head turn all the way around breaking her neck._

_Her body collapsed onto the ground and I could still see the blank expression frozen on her face she had when she tried to fight Thanos. _

_"NOOOOO!!!!", I screeched falling out of the closet and climbing over my to dead Aunt's lifeless body bringing her into a hug crying. I felt Thanos put a hand on my shoulder. I glared at him with fear._

_"You have your mother's eyes.", He said._

_In a fit of anger I tried to punch Thanos, but he caught my fist in his palm as if he saw it coming. He grabbed me by the throat making it harder for me to breathe._

_It was getting harder and harder to get oxygen and my vision blurred. I let out one final breath._

* * *

I raised up out of bed clutching my chest taking deep breaths as my heart slowed down. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. I pulled off the covers and got out of bed putting on my usual clothes.

A black t-shirt under a red jacket, and red tennis shoes. I looked at the mirror seeing the bags under my eyes. I stared into my rainbow colored pupils with utter disappointment with what I've become.

I sighed before leaving out of my room sitting at the table that was in the middle of the room. I rested my head on my arm staring out into space.

"You're up early.", A voice stated from behind me which I recognized as Rocket Raccoon next to him was Groot. "Lemme guess, another nightmare about Thanos?" He grabbed a drink from the small fridge.

I nodded in response. "It's been a week since that day and I can't stop having dreams about him. It's the same dream every night. I keep seeing my dead aunt's lifeless face staring me in the eyes.", I put my hands over my face. "I'm...afraid."

"I am Groot."

"Yeah we can tell. Not to offend you or anything, but you look horrible.", He said before taking a drink. He then looked over at me. "Why was he after you anyway?"

"I don't even know. He was killing so many of my people, but for some reason he wanted me. I never knew why.", I answered. Rocket and Groot looked at each other before looking gazing back at me.

"Maybe you've got something he wants.", Rocket suggested.

"Like what?", I asked which Rocket just shrugged. "I dunno. Say...you didn't find any weird glowy rocks that day did ya?", He asked.

"Uh no? Why do ask?", I tilted my head. "Eh, just curious.", Rocket quickly brushed off.

"Morning Rocket, Airen.", Pete aka Star-Lord as he would call himself came in patting me on the back. Draxx and Gamora had came in behind him as well. "How'd you sleep last night?", He asked me.

"What do you think?", I lectured giving him a look of my face. "Hey I was just asking.", He answered defensively holding up his hands.

"He feels an immense amount of distress and guilt.", Mantis announced her antennae glowing as she read my emotions.

"She's right, I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just so tired.", I apolgized putting my face on the table. "He had another dream about Thanos.", Rocket muttered to the others.

"Listen Airen. You don't need to fear Thanos, he can't hurt you. We won't let him. You're safe with us.", Gamora promised. Am I really?

"I understand you guys care, but I don't want to feel like a defenseless child. I also wanna find out why he wants me anyway. The more I have these dreams the more I feel the need to track him down and find answers.", I explained.

"I am Groot.", Groot said sounding worried.

"Groots right, pulling a stunt like that can get you killed. Thanos is not someone to mess with. You all of people should know that.", Rocket remarked with a snide tone.

"Rocket.", Pete growled. "What! I'm not trying to be an ass I'm just being honest.", Rocket exclaimed.

"I too believe Thanos must answer for his crimes, with his blood.", Draxx roared. "Draxx!", Gamora whispered gently elbowing Draxx.

"But, now is not the time.", Draxx added.

"The best you can do right now is not think about it.", Pete suggested solemnly. I've tried so hard to ignore that day, but it always comes to haunt me when I go to sleep.

"Fine. I'll try, but it won't be easy.", I said.


End file.
